


WE SURVIVED

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), FBI (TV 2018), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Bonding, Love, Regrets, Reunions, family love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The CIRG gets the opportunity to finally meet Zapata'sestranged Brothers.An AU imagining of  said re-union, including a cross-overfrom Criminal Minds





	WE SURVIVED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [sramrakha22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sramrakha22/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [DanaWPatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts).

> Natasha Zapata decides to locate and re-unite with her  
Brothers, Marco "Claro" Zapata and Leonardo "Lilo" Zapata.  
She and Marco meet at diner from their old neighborhood;  
both are wary of how a reunion, after so many years, will  
turn-out.

SO MANY EMOTIONS battle within Natasha Zapata, sitting there at the table with her  
Brother Marco, whom she's seeing for the first time in six or seven years. There is less than  
a year between she and her two siblings Leonardo aka Lilo) is ythe youngest. To illustrate:  
Currently, she and her Brother are both the same age (29), from today until Novemebr, when she turns  
30\. Lilo is 28. They spend half an hour catching up (after three stints in rehab, he's finally found the medium  
that works for him: GROUP. Tasha talks about her own struggles, and how she finally found a measure of peace  
with a really good therapist, and a Man that she loves. Then Marco mentions their youngest Brother.

"I saw Lilo a week ago. He's doing good-got a Woman, and two kids."

Sudden, hot tears well up in Tasha Zapata's eyes. She hasn't seen her Brothers in many years,  
and the cause of those tears are 90% SHAME. Nieces or Nephews she's never met, a Sister  
In Law...she's missed SO MUCH, and she mourns the time she's lost.

"Marco takes her hands in hers. "We reminded each other of that living hell we lived through. That's what I believe,"  
he says gently.

"How'd you get to THAT?! Are you in therapy?

"Yeah, Sis...aren't YOU?"

"I am. How'd you know?

"You don't have that 'haunted' look in your eyes any more. You seem...HAPPY."

"I am-very." Struck by a sudden inspiration, Marco's handsome face splits into a huge grin.

"Hacemos un huateque? Tu y tu Hombre, yo y la mia; Lilo con su familia...andale Tasha-ya es hora."  
(Let's make a party. You and your Man, Me and mine: Lila and his family-c'mom, it's past time."

"Tu crees? Solo nostros-Los Hermanos Zapata.(You think. just us-the Zapatas)"

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION


End file.
